highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Khaos Brigade
The Khaos Brigade (禍の団（カオス・ブリゲード） Kaosu Burigēdo), also known as the Army of Disaster, was a terrorist organization in High School DxD. The Khaos Brigade consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans (who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes), and a few Angels. They were the main antagonists of the light novels from the Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor arc to the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc. History Originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliances of mythologies, the Khaos Brigade was built as a cooperation between the Fallen Angel Satanael and the Wizards of Oz Slash/Dog, Volume 2. At some point, it was handed to Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity, who had the sole purpose of removing the Great Red, one of the most powerful Dragons in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Dimensional Gap. Summary The Khaos Brigade first appeared in Volume 4, introducing themselves to the world and attacking the leaders of the Christian religion's Three Factions. Shortly after that, the Khaos Brigade began to start many terrorist attacks, such as attacking the VIPs during Rias' Rating Game against Diodora, kidnapping the Youkai leader, Yasaka, and committing many other atrocious acts. In Volume 11, the Hero Faction betrayed their leader Ophis after Cao Cao, the leader of the Hero Faction, sided with Hades, the God from the Realm of the Dead, and used Samael to steal most of her powers under the intention of creating another Ophis. This has resulted in the latter remaining in a presumed powerless state. However, Ophis released her powers in the form of snakes before Cao Cao came to steal her powers. As such, Ophis did not lose most of her powers. As of Volume 12, the Khaos Brigade's two largest factions were greatly weakened by the loss of their leaders and various members. This led Azazel into speculating that the other factions of Khaos Brigade that had been lurking in the shadows, would soon arise and take action. In Volume 14, Azazel revealed that there was someone who was trying to unify the remnants of the Old Satan Faction, Hero Faction, and Magician Faction. In Volume 16, it is revealed that the Son of the Original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, became the new leader of the Khaos Brigade. He planned to reach the other world by having Apocalyptic Beast 666 (Trihexa) fight the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. A new faction called Qlippoth was created and this faction planned to use the Sephiroth Graal to revive the Evil Dragons who are feared by every mythology. In Volume 20, 666 was successfully awakened when Rizevim after death, used his soul to awaken the beast and it, along with the Evil Dragons Apophis and Aži Dahāka who had betrayed Rizevim taking control of Qlippoth, set out to attack the mythologies. In Volume 21, the trio of 666 and the two Evil Dragon leaders caused great destruction, almost completely decimating Heaven, Grigori, and Asgard, killing many Gods in the process and soon after, began attacking Europe and Japan in the Human World. The Khaos Brigade officially came to an end when Qlippoth was finally defeated in the The Evil Dragon Campaign. Factions The Khaos Brigade was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by Ophis who served as a figurehead. Old Satan Faction The Old Satan Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the Khaos Brigade which consisted of the Devils who were descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 12. Hero Faction The Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the Khaos Brigade led by Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Ophis. It was a faction of the Khaos Brigade that was allied with Hades, the Greek God from the Realm of the Dead, and it was also one of the most dangerous factions of the Khaos Brigade due to its members being Sacred Gear, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 12. Magician Faction/Nilrem Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Euclid Lucifuge. It was first introduced in Volume 4 where the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions. In Volume 14, it was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 17. *The faction had a stray group called Hexennacht with their only known member being Walburga who led her own group called Augusta. This group is the only known group that has not been disbanded. Qlippoth Qlippoth (クリフォトKurifoto) was an organization that was under Rizevim Livan Lucifer, which had the main purpose to invade other world using the Evil Dragons. For that goal, they sought to defeat the Great Red which protects the Dimensional Gap by reviving the legendary beast, 666 (Trihexa). The Qlippoth was first known when Rizevim reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the Sephiroth Graal. He eventually transformed the Vampires of the Tepes Faction into Evil Dragons to serve as his army. Rizevim later leads his army and successfully steals Agreas from the Underworld, using Agreas as his base and a place to keep 666. Following the attack on Heaven (again led by Rizevim due to mischief), Rizevim began to hasten his plans for reviving 666. After being beaten by Issei and killed by Fafnir, Rizevim uses his own soul to revive the 666 while Apophis and Aži Dahāka betrayed Rizevim, taking over his place as the leader of Qlippoth. Under the new leadership of the two Evil Dragons, Qlippoth began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Qlippoth, however, eventually met its end as an organization after both Apophis and Aži Dahāka were defeated in battle while 666 was sealed in the Isolation Barrier Field. Known members of Qlippoth includes: Former Factions Vali Team The Vali Team (ヴァーリチーム VarĪ Chīmu) was a special team of the Khaos Brigade led by Vali Lucifer, the descendant of Lucifer and the keeper of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Vali Team was not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos Brigade and acted independently. Trivia *Qlippoth was named after the same name of the representation of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism, the polar opposites of the holy Sefirot. References Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Browse Category:Khaos Brigade